The present invention relates to a transaction processing system and a transaction processing method which customers utilize for transactions such as the deposit/withdrawal of savings, the sending of money to an account for the payment of public utility charges at a branch of a bank or the like. The present invention further relates to a change of the layout of the branch.
A conventional transaction processor or transaction processing apparatus uses a power supply cable for providing electric power and a communication cable for facilitating communication of transaction data with a central processing unit, however, it is not provided with driving means and drive controlling means necessary for movement of the transaction processing apparatus. Also, there is not known any transaction processing apparatus the place of installation of which can be changed in accordance with the crowdness of customers in a branch of a bank.
An existing self-navigating vehicle is known as a self-navigating unmanned vehicle. A technique of detecting the current position of a moving body represented by the unmanned vehicle is disclosed by, for example, JP-A-55-88105. A technique of calculating the amount of control for drive of the moving body from a deviation of the current position of the moving body from a predetermined route is disclosed by JP-A-59-11412. According to these techniques, if the unmanned vehicle is furnished with a route where the vehicle is to run, the unmanned vehicle can automatically move on that route.